Vivre à nouveau, et correctement cette fois
by Kirino2-0
Summary: Dans les fanfictions, des gens de chez nous se réincarnent dans leurs mangas préférés. Et si c'était l'inverse pour une fois ?


-Kentin ?

-Présent.

Le garçon leva la main un instant, le temps que son professeur le remarque au fond de la classe, avant de continuer à faire l'appelle. Le garçon observa attentivement les autres élèves, mémorisant chaque nom et visage, et analysant leurs comportements. La plupart ne prêtait que peu d'attention à l'enseignant, beaucoup discutaient avec leur camarades de classe, si peu discrètement que n'importe qui le voulant pouvait suivre leurs conversations, tandis que d'autres dessinaient, s'ennuyaient, et jouer avec leurs stylos et leurs gommes comme des gamins. L'enfant soupira intérieurement, quand allaient-ils comprendre qu'ils étaient maintenant au collège ? Ils devraient avoir passé l'âge de jouer en cours.

-Et pour finir, Marie.

Une petite main se leva au premier rang, juste devant le bureau de l'adulte, sans un bruit, avant de s'abaisser. Un groupe de filles, assises près des fenêtres et adossées au mur, ricanaient en se moquant de leur camarade, qu'elle décrivaient comme « trouillarde qui n'ose même pas parler ».

Le cours se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, si ce n'est que les bavardages incessants avaient totalement empêché Kentin de suivre la leçon. Au moins, il avait son livre pour suivre, espérant juste ne pas être interrogé.

La journée terminée il rentra chez lui, épuisé, physiquement comme mentalement. Rester assis toute la journée était ennuyeux et lui faisait mal aux jambes et au dos, et rester concentré au milieu de ce brouhaha était un vrai calvaire pour sa petite tête. Si seulement ses parents l'autorisaient à faire du sport, n'importe lequel, il pourrait se défouler et se vider la tête de temps en temps. En attendant, il était limité à entretenir sa souplesse et sa forme physique dans sa chambre.

Après avoir goûté et s'être écrasé sur son lit une dizaines de minutes, il se releva et se planta devant son miroir. L'école n'autorisait pas les bandeaux, et ses parents trouvaient ça « inconvenable pour quelqu'un comme lui », mais lorsqu'il était seul, rien ne l'en empêchait. Ne touchant pas à sa queue-de-cheval basse, il écarta sa longue frange pour former deux mèches, chacune d'un côté de son visage, et attacha le long ruban noir autour de sa tête.

Son reflet le fit sourire tristement. Cette image qui lui était renvoyée par le miroir était tout ce qu'il lui restait de son ancienne vie. Plus de chakra, plus de Sharingan, plus d'Itachi Uchiha. Juste un petit garçon, en sixième depuis moins de deux mois.

Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de revoir son monde un jour, il était déjà mort après tout. Et de toute façon, que ferait-il une fois là-bas ? Sasuke était entre de bonnes mains avec Naruto, et la Guerre devrait avoir tourné en faveur des Forces Alliées avec l'arrêt de l'Edo Tensei. Ou du moins, il l'espérait.

Pourtant, sans vouloir se plaindre de la chance qui lui était donnée de vivre à nouveau, cette nouvelle vie était loin de lui plaire. Ce monde était encore plus hypocrite et mensonger que celui dans lequel il avait combattu toute son ancienne vie, et où pourtant le mensonge était une arme que même lui savait manier depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ici, les gens ne pensaient qu'à eux, et se n'hésitaient pas à exclure et rabaisser ceux qu'ils jugeaient comme « différents ».

Il avait lui-même fait l'objet de cette mise à l'écart pendant une grande partie de sa scolarité. Étant déjà officiellement considéré comme surdoué et ayant sauté deux classes, il avait été regardé de haut par tous ses camarades de primaire, qui le voyaient comme un « Monsieur-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde » la plupart du temps, et comme un 20/20 ambulant pour les travaux de groupes.

En arrivant au collège, le rejet était devenu du harcèlement.

Au début il n'avait rien dit, son entraînement de ninja lui permettant de se défendre verbalement contre les moqueries, et physiquement contre les agressions, sans blesser qui que ce soit. Jusqu'au jour où, calculant mal son coup, il brisa le poignet droit à l'un des enfants qui s'en prenaient à lui. Ce dernier alla rapporter sa blessure à ses parents, et les choses devinrent incontrôlable. Les parents du garçon l'accusaient d'avoir blessé leur bébé chéri, alors que ceux d'Itachi, ou Kentin maintenant, menaçaient de porter plainte pour harcèlement de leur fils.

Au final, il avait changé d'école, et son nouveau collège le décevait tout autant. Les enfants étaient les mêmes partout, s'acharnant sur ceux qui n'étaient pas comme eux, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ses problèmes ne recommencent, certains se moquaient même déjà de lui. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il avait les cheveux longs alors qu'il était un garçon évidemment.

-Ce monde me désespère …

* * *

La sonnerie retentit, signal pour les élèves qu'il était l'heure de la récréation, et donc de discuter avec leurs « amis », s'ils en étaient réellement.

Alors qu'il finissait de noter ses devoirs et de ranger son sac, Itachi entendit des rires moqueurs vers la porte. Trois filles sortaient en riant, tandis qu'une autre était accroupie, en train de ramasser ses livres, pressée par le professeur qui voulait lui aussi prendre une pause. Sans se poser de question, le garçon mit son sac sur son dos, et commença à aider sa camarade de classe, dont les mains tremblaient légèrement, mais qui le gratifia malgré son stress évident d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Alors qu'Itachi lui tendait le dernier livre, il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de leurs manuels scolaires, c'était un petit livre, à la couverture blanche, sur laquelle se trouvait un homme de profil entouré de corbeaux. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'attarder plus sur l'image, leur professeur les somma de se dépêcher, leur rappelant qu'ils bloquaient le passage. La fille mit rapidement le livre dans son sac, le manipulant avec beaucoup plus d'attention que ses autres affaires, comme s'il était précieux, et sortit de la classe, suivie de son camarade.

* * *

-Excuse-moi ?

La fille leva brusquement la tête de son livre, pour se retrouver face au garçon aux longs cheveux noirs qui l'avait aidée juste avant, et qui lui lançait un sourire rassurant.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Hochant simplement la tête, la fille se décala un peu vers la droite, laissant plus de place sur le morceau de muret, envahi partout ailleurs par les sacs et manteaux.

Itachi s'assit, et en profita pour analyser sa camarade. Étant au dernier rang et elle au premier, il n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de voir son visage, mais il avait bien compris qu'elle avait un sérieux problème de timidité. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à l'ex-Anbu pour comprendre qu'elle se mettait si près du professeur pour ne pas avoir à hausser la voix, ou pour ne pas avoir à se lever et à passer entre les rangs pour rendre ou récupérer sa copie.

En l'observant une petite seconde, il n'était pas non-plus difficile de trouver de quoi les autres se moquaient. Si ses longs cheveux marron foncé et un peu frisés n'avait rien qui puisse être qualifié « d'anormal », elle était également pourvue d'une frange rose vif, dont le racines commençaient à repousser. Tout comme lui, elle était mise à l'écart à cause d'un simple choix esthétique qui ne convenait pas à la norme.

-Je m'appelle Kentin, et toi ?

-Marie.

Le ninja fut presque impressionné par le calme de son interlocutrice, sa voix était, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, parfaitement audible, tout en restant posée et joyeuse, sans montrer un seul instant qu'elle paniquait intérieurement à l'idée que quelqu'un vienne lui parler, donnant au contraire l'image de quelqu'un ayant de l'assurance. Il y aurait presque cru.

Il y eu quelques instants de silence, avant qu'Itachi ne se rappelle la raison de sa venue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Marie ferma son livre, utilisant son doigt comme marque-page, et le montra fièrement à son camarade de classe.

-« La véritable histoire d'Itachi » !

C'était maintenant au tour du garçon de paniquer intérieurement. C'était donc bien lui qu'il avait vu sur la couverture, et ce livre portait son nom, parlait de sa « véritable histoire », il n'y avait donc pas de doute permis sur son contenu. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait compris il y a longtemps que les ninja n'existaient pas ici, qu'il se trouvait purement et simplement dans un autre monde sans lien avec celui où il avait autrefois vécu. Alors comment ?

-Et … De quoi ça parle ?

-Ce tome racontent principalement l'enfance d'Itachi. Tu sais, l'attaque de Kyuubi, son éveille au Sharingan, sa rencontre avec Shisui, tout ça …

Entre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, et son cerveau qui tournait à plein régime, Itachi crut qu'il allait exploser. Kyuubi, Sharingan, Shisui, que des mots qu'il n'entendait plus que dans sa propre tête et dans ses rêves depuis des années. Il s'était résolu à ce que son monde soit hors de sa portée pour toujours, et pourtant, cette fille lisait tranquillement un livre qui racontait sa vie, à l'époque où il n'était même pas encore Anbu, relatant sûrement des faits qu'il était le seul à connaître. Comment-…

-Eh oh !

-Hein ? Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

-Tu ne connais pas Naruto, c'est ça ?

Si. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Naruto Uzumaki, il était celui à qui il avait confié son frère, la dernière personne à qui il avait accordé sa confiance. Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait. Mais s'il voulait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire, il devait feindre l'ignorance.

-Non, du tout. Qui-est ce ?

-Le personnage principal de l'histoire, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle porte son nom. C'est un manga, même si je préfère l'anime.

« Manga ». Il en avait déjà entendu parler par ses parents alors qu'ils regardaient la télé. Apparemment ils trouvaient ça beaucoup trop violent, et le lui avaient interdit. Peut-être que s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, il aurait découvert ce lien avec son ancien monde plus tôt, quoique si ces manga relataient vraiment les faits historiques qu'il connaissait, alors ils pouvaient bel et bien être qualifiés de violents …

-Et de quoi ça parle ?

-Euh … Alors j'adore parler de manga, mais quand j'explique ou je raconte quelque chose, j'ai tendance à souvent digresser.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'intéresse.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, si je te le dis.

-Dans ce cas, je te conseille plutôt de le lire. C'est long mais ça vaut le coup.

-Mes parents ne voudrons pas, ils pensent que c'est trop violent.

-Ca peut pas être pire que le harcèlement.

Itachi pouffa de rire malgré lui, elle avait dû vivre la même chose que lui. Il se souvenait d'un garçon de son école primaire, dont on se moquait souvent parce qu'il jouait seul avec une toupie qui, d'après les autres élèves, venait également d'un manga, « Beyblade » si ses souvenirs étaient corrects. Visiblement, les passions et les centres d'intérêt étaient également des moyens de monter ou baisser en popularité dans un milieu scolaire. Même l'Académie, qui n'était pourtant pas un modèle à ce niveau-là, ne voyant pas que les enfants d'origine civile étaient souvent rabaissés par ceux issus de clans, avait au moins l'avantage de leur apprendre à se défendre, de plus, ça ne durait que six ans, voire moins pour certains. Ici la torture durait presque jusqu'à la majorité des enfants, et les professeurs étaient complètement aveugles à ce niveau-là.

Marie commença alors à lui raconter les grandes ligne, essayant de ne pas trop s'égarer. Elle était étonnamment sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle parlait, sûrement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet qu'elle connaissait bien. Tout le monde est plus à l'aise sur un terrain où il a l'avantage, après tout.

La sonnerie retentit dans la cour, tandis que les enfants commençaient à venir chercher leurs affaires autour des deux exclus.

-On devrait se dépêcher nous aussi. Je te raconterai la suite _une autre fois._

Marie plaça son marque-page, qui n'était autre qu'un rectangle de papier épais sur lequel était dessiné l'emblème du clan Uchiha, et rangea le livre dans son sac. Elle se leva et se tourna, faisant signe à son nouvel ami de se dépêcher, ce qu'il fit avec le sourire. Qu'elle ait des infirmations sur son monde ou non, Itachi était sûr qu'ils deviendraient de très bons amis.

* * *

-Tiens.

Assis dans la cour, au même endroit que dans la matinée, Marie tendait à son nouvel ami un livre de la même taille que celui qu'elle lisait, mais dont cette fois la couverture était colorée, et représentait une personne qu'il connaissait bien.

-Si tes parents ne veulent pas que tu en lises, il suffit qu'il ne le sachent pas. Tiens, je te le prête, ramène le moi quand tu l'auras fini, je te passerai le suivant.

Itachi attrapa doucement l'objet, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Il fut surpris de constater que le sens de lecture était le même que dans son ancien monde, soit l'inverse d'ici. Il feuilleta rapidement les premières pages, voyant défiler des dessins en noir et blancs avec des bulles de dialogue. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un manga alors il n'avait pas d'unité de mesure quant à la qualité de celui qu'il avait dans les mains, mais une chose retint cependant son attention.

-D-Dis-moi … Qui est ce personnage ?

-Lui ? C'est Sasuke Uchiha, le petit-frère d'Itachi, le personnage du livre que je lisais ce matin.

-Et … C'est un personnage important dans l'histoire ? Je veux dire, il est souvent présent ?

-Oh oui ! C'est le perso le plus important après Naruto, ils sont d'ailleurs meilleurs amis. C'est aussi, tu sais, ce genre de perso qui te donne envie de lui foutre des baffes. Je te jure, en plus de passer des épisodes entiers à parler, ce qui est très énervant quand on attend que le combat reprenne, surtout quand c'est juste pour dire que « le village a été méchant avec mon frère », « La vie c'est de la merde », « Greugreu, Sasuke pas content ». Argh ! Ce qu'il m'énerve parfois ! Mais bon, au moins dans Boruto il-…

A ce niveau-là, Itachi n'écoutait plus. Marie, avait effectivement tendance à digresser, en plus de parler très, très, très vite … Etait-elle vraiment l'élève timide qui se cachait au premier rang ?

Alors qu'elle continuait son monologue, le ninja préféra concentrer son attention sur sa trouvaille. Un léger sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. C'était là, sur la page, comme un petit détail qu'on pourrait presque sauter, mais qui était bien présent. « Sasuke Uchiha ». Le nom de son petit-frère était écrit, accompagné d'un dessin où on le voyait debout en classe pour faire Henge, alors qu'il devait avoir onze ou douze ans, toujours son air grognon sur le visage.

L'image d'un petit garçon boudant pour jouer avec lui lui revinrent en mémoire. Les souvenirs de son frère étaient les seuls qui ne le faisaient pas pleurer, car il avait pu lui dire adieu, lui dire la vérité, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'était-il devenu ? Etait-il retourné à Konoha ou était-il à nouveau parti ? Que faisait-il depuis ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait encore pour l'avoir laissé ?

-Eh ! Dis-le si je t'ennuie !

Itachi sursauta. Marie semblait avoir enfin finit son monologue sur les défauts de Sasuke …

-Désolé, juste … Jusqu'à quand va l'histoire ? Là les personnages ont l'air d'avoir tout au plus douze ans.

-Eh bien on les suit jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans, puis on les revoit quinze ans plus tard, quand ils en sont tous mariés et parents. C'est Boruto, la suite, où on suit la nouvelle génération. Tu le saurais si tu m'avais écoutée …

-Pardon mais tu parlais trop vite pour que j'arrive à suivre … Et dis-moi, est-ce que Sasuke survie jusqu'à Boruto ?

-Oui, il a même une fille qui est amie avec le personnage principal, Boruto Uzumaki, et je suis sûre à 90 % qu'ils vont finir ensemble.

-Je vois … Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais directement passer à Boruto.

-Euh … Pourquoi ?

-Disons que ça m'intéresse plus.

* * *

Assis en tailleurs sur son lit, sa tablette dans les mains, et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, Itachi sortit de sa poche le morceau de papier sur lequel son amie lui avait écrit le nom du site où elle regardait ses animes. Apparemment, elle préférait les animes aux manga, notamment à cause du son. Les OST étaient, d'après elle, fantastiques et donnaient l'impression d'être vraiment dans l'histoire.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, le ninja finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il lança alors l'épisode. Puis le second. Puis le suivant.

Marie avait raison, la musique de fond et les bruitages étaient parfaits pour l'immersion, et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Même s'il n'était que spectateur, il avait l'impression de sentir remonter en lui la soif d'émotion fortes qu'il ressentait lors de ses combats passés. Il était peut-être un pacifiste qui détestait la violence, mais il mentirait s'il disait que les frissons et l'adrénaline ne lui manquaient pas. Ses entraînements avec Shisui furent la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Retirez la pression des missions et le danger de mort, et combattre devenait une vraie partie de plaisir, un défouloir, un jeu entre amis. Combien de fois son cousin l'avait-il poussé dans l'eau ou dans la boue, là où un ennemi l'aurait tué sans regret ?

Et pourtant, ces souvenirs joyeux et cette énergie qui bouillait en lui n'étaient pas ce qui le rendait heureux en ce moment. Non. C'était le fait de voir une petite fille brune à lunettes se balader tranquillement dans le village, s'amuser, aller en classe, et vivre comme une enfant ordinaire et heureuse, et non être traitée comme les autres membres de son clan l'avaient été avant …

Non, Sarada Uchiha était une enfant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, avec une mère attentionnée, des amis qui l'énervaient mais qu'elle aimait malgré tout, et le sale caractère de son père. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas là, ce qui avait beaucoup inquiété Itachi, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, son petit-frère apparaisse à l'écran. Pas longtemps, juste un caméo, mais c'était suffisant. Sasuke était vivant, il avait une femme, une fille, et il était en paix.

Le week-end fut plus qu'assez long pour l'ancien ninja pour se mettre à jour avec le reste des épisodes et pour l'instant, il était ravie de ce qu'il avait appris, et surtout, de ce que représentait cet anime. L'histoire n'était pas terminée, et dans ce monde, il pouvait continuer à surveiller son frère et sa famille, être avec eux même derrière un écran, se réjouir quand sa nièce obtenait son bandeau de ninja, s'inquiéter lorsque Sasuke se faisait malmener par un dieu extraterrestre sorti de nul part, avant de sourire de fierté lorsque la tendance s'inversait, même s'il se demandait toujours d'où sortait ce Rinnegan … Il devrait peut-être se renseigner sur la fin de la Guerre.

Itachi sentit comme un poids qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avoir s'enlever de son cœur. Il était rassuré de savoir que son frère était finalement sortit de ténèbres, et de pouvoir encore veiller sur lui, même après sa mort.

Pour les gens de ce monde, ce n'était peut-être que de personnages imaginaires, mais pour lui, c'était sa famille.

* * *

Les années avaient passées, et il était temps de décider de son orientation. Marie, qui était devenue la meilleure amie d'Itachi avec le temps, allait s'engager dans des études de couture, ayant un talent naturel pour les travaux manuels.

Le ninja lui avait depuis longtemps avoué être le personnage qu'elle admirait tant, ayant besoin de savoir qu'au moins une personne dans ce monde connaissait son secret, et surtout de pouvoir parler librement à quelqu'un. Au début elle ne l'avait pas cru, mais après qu'il ai réalisé les séries de mudra de plusieurs techniques, elle changea d'avis. Itachi ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu accepté quelque chose d'aussi gros aussi vite, mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait. En y réfléchissant, elle avait surtout dû « jouer le jeu » au début, n'ayant de toute façon rien à y perdre, puis avait été réellement convaincue au fil du temps. Itachi avait maintenant quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui exprimer sa joie quand à la vie que menait désormais son frère, et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer lorsqu'il se remémorait cette fameuse nuit, ainsi que d'autres moments tristes. Quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il avait vécu, bons comme mauvais moments, qui ne le jugeait pas pour ses actions, et surtout, qui savait quand le laisser pleurer, et quand lui remonter le moral.

Avec ses talents de couturière, Marie avait accepté de broder l'éventail Uchiha au dos de chacune de ses vestes, et avait même reproduit certains de vêtements qu'il avait jadis portés … Y compris son manteau de l'Akatsuki. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il n'avait pas su s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Au final, ils avaient fait une bataille d'oreillers. Pourquoi ? « Parce que le Japon », comme elle le disait souvent. De même lorsqu'elle lui avait offert un bandeau de ninja, non rayé, fait maison avec le métal d'une canette de soda et un feutre indélébile. Le pire étant qu'il était réussi. Maintenant, il le portait chaque fois qu'il n'était pas à l'école où avec ses parents, qui étaient strictes sur son éducation, et ne connaissaient toujours pas le côté « manga » de leur fils. Itachi était fatigué rien qu'en repensant au plan qu'ils avaient mis en place pour aller à la Japan Expo. Au final, ça en valait la peine, Marie était aux anges et l'avait traîné par le poignet d'un bout à l'autre de la convention, et lui avait redécouvert une grande partie de son ancienne vie avec tout le côté « traditionnel » de l'endroit. Il avait également pu manger des dangos. Des vraies, comme chez lui. Mon Dieu, ça lui avait manqué. Il avait presque pleuré en se rappelant de ceux de sa mère. Presque un tiers de son budget était passé dans la nourriture. Son amie, cosplayée en Sarada, n'avait cessé de répéter que « la bouffe japonaise, c'est la vie ».

Grâce à Marie, il avait pu garder une partie de lui en tant que ninja de Konoha, tout en profitant d'être un enfant normal pour une fois, et il lui serait toujours reconnaissant pour ça. Bien qu'elle l'ait parfois mis mal à l'aise, comme le jour où elle était arrivée en cours … comment dire … Avec des Sharingan. Oui oui. Des Sharingan. Bon, des lentilles, mais des Sharingan quand même. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement quelle tête il avait faite ce jour-là, mais il savait qu'elle s'était presque roulée parterre de rire. Elle avait aussi fait le coup avec un Rinnegan, mais n'avait pas recommencé car les lentilles de cette taille étaient apparemment trop dures à mettre. Ouf.

Une fois qu'Itachi s'était affirmé en cours de sport et en tant qu'ami de Marie, plus aucun élève n'était venu les embêter, du moins pas ouvertement. Les moqueries fusaient toujours, mais de loin, dans leur dos. Tant qu'ils ne venaient pas les déranger, c'était largement suffisant.

Néanmoins, malgré cette vie qui paraissait parfaite, un problème restait : Qu'allait-il faire ?

Dans son ancienne vie, il n'avait même pas eu à se poser la question, étant né dans un clan ninja. Mais ici ? Jusque là, ses passions s'étaient limitées à regarder Boruto pour veiller sur son frère et sa famille, lire des mangas à l'insu de ses parents, ce qui n'était pas si dur que ça avec l'aide de Marie, et la laisser l'utiliser comme mannequin pour ses cosplay. Est-ce qu'il avait dit qu'elle l'avait déjà déguisé en Orochimaru ? Non, aucune de ses activités ne pourrait devenir un métier. Il avait pensé à faire de la gestion d'entreprise, pour aider son amie à lancer et tenir la sienne plus tard, mais elle avait refusé en lui tapant sur la tête avec son tome 43 de Naruto, lui disant que le Itachi qu'elle connaissait avait assez donné de lui-même pour les autres, et devait penser un peu à son propre bonheur pour une fois.

Ironiquement, cette phrase le poussa à se tourner vers l'humanitaire. Ce monde aussi était en proie aux guerres et à la famine, sans parler du harcèlement, et bien d'autres problèmes, et Marie avait raison, il s'était toujours démené pour la paix, et il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change.

Il était Itachi Uchiha, un homme qui donnerait sa vie pour la paix, tout en veillant sur son frère.

* * *

Coucou ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plue. Ca fait un moment qu'elle me trotte dans la tête, et je crois qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte n_n Je ne me suis pas beaucoup attardée sur certains détails comme la nouvelle famille d'Itachi ou sa scolarité parce que je voulais vraiment me concentrer sur lui. Et je trouvais aussi très drôle de l'envoyer à la Japan Expo n_n J'hésitais entre lui faire faire de l'humanitaire et le faire travailler d'une façon ou d'une autre dans les studios qui font l'anime Boruto, histoire qu'il veille de près sur Sasuke, mais je voulais un Itachi qui faisait confiance à son frère et qui restait fidèle à lui-même. Surtout que notre monde aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un comme lui, je suis sûre qu'Itachi réussirait à mettre fin à pas mal de problèmes.

Sur ce, à plus n_n


End file.
